HIgh School Loser
by Silent Bob 546
Summary: Daisuke Motomiya (AU) is a high school student who was held back a grade. He’s the loser who only gets B’s and is kinda the nerd. Hardly anybody likes him. He has nobody to count on; that is, until a rebel rocker girl named Hikari Yagami comes. COMPLE
1. Default Chapter

No I do not own Digimon. I do own two of the songs, the teachers, but nothing else. Also, PLEASE no flaming. Also, if any of you have any ideas for a song, I would be more than happy to hear them. Just right the lyrics down and the title.  
  
Summary: Daisuke Motomiya (AU) is a high school student who was held back a grade. He's the loser who only gets B's and is kinda the nerd. Hardly anybody likes him. He has nobody to count on; that is, until a rebel rocker girl named Hikari Yagami comes into the school.  
  
Hope you enjoy it! ^^  
  
By the By, just a question: How the hell do you get italics? Please, anybody! TELL ME! ^^  
  
*************************************************************  
  
SLAM! "Oof!" Daisuke could taste the blood in his mouth, right around his cheek. He could feel a loose tooth moving around the roof of his mouth. Placing a bruised hand to his cheek to feel the swelling, he could even feel the presence of Stephen Clark, the American football bully, looming over him like a predator over its wounded prey. However, while a predator had a reason for wound its prey was for food; Stephen just said he was helping the world by getting rid of the nerds.  
  
He opened his brown eyes, a frightened expression coming over them. He could hear Stephen's hard, almost evil laughter, as he (Stephen) knelt down right next to Daisuke's ear. He whispered, "How's that Drunk Dad of yours?" He stood up to his full height, which was 5'8, and stared down at Daisuke, who was trying to gather up his books.  
  
Daisuke gathered his courage to try to glare at him, but he could feel both eyes begin to swell; he knew they would be black, again, like yesterday. He shouted out, "At least he cares about me!" Stephen grinned at him, and said in his nasty voice, "Ya old man doesn't even care you're a drop-out! Why the Hell would he even care you're getting beat up?"  
  
Daisuke hung his head, sighing. It was the truth. His father always was drunk after his mother died. Before she left for college, his sister, Jun, took care of him. Back when she was around, nobody picked on him; or, at least, beat him to a pulp almost. She was one of the popular girls on the Basketball team. But now, his safety left a year ago.  
  
Suddenly, he was awoken from his thoughts, as he felt rough, strong hands slam right against his chest, pushing him right back on his back. He looked up pitifully at Stephen, who just laughed, shaking his head. Then, a voice saved him.  
  
"YO! Stephen! Teacher!" The tall, blurry, 15-year-old turned around, muttering under his breath, "Oh, crap! Mr. Rosen!" He turned back to face Daisuke, who was cowering under his blazing eyes. "You." He bent down and pointed his finger in front of Daisuke swollen face. "One word." He straighten up, then ran away quickly, leaving Daisuke there to the Math teacher.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Getting up slowly, careful not to injure his body anymore, he could see three blurry, colorful shapes run towards them; one taller than the other two. Suddenly, he could feel the presence of three people standing next to him; a stinging pain was hurting his cheek, which he guessed was someone slapping his face.  
  
"Hey, Daisuke! You alright?" He could hear the voice of his best friend, Takeru Takaishi, star of the boys' basketball team, going through his right ear, sending the message up to his brain.  
  
He felt a rougher, older hand press against his chest. Then, he could hear the older voice of the three grimly announced, "He's gonna live." He could feel the math teacher kneel down, allowing the teacher to be at eye level with him. Daisuke could feel the wise, cerulean eyes stare right into his almost blind brown eyes. "What the hell happen to you, Davis? Who did this to you?"  
  
Painfully, Daisuke shook his head, trying to clamp his mouth together shut. 'Idiot! Tell him!' one part of him frantically told him. Yet, the other part argued, 'Even if I do rat on Stephen and he's forbidden to beat me up, his friends and girlfriend will come after me.' At the thought of Stephen's girlfriend Lani, he shivered. She was one of the sluts; a cheerleader; she worked out a lot and probably had more victims than her boyfriend; yet, she was pretty and thin, so not many thought she was powerful.  
  
He was shaken from these thoughts when his other best friend, Ken, star of his football (Soccer) team, scold at him. "Daisuke just tell us."  
  
Shaking his head, Daisuke stood up, a very painful process, and began to walk; though it awkward for him because of his twisted ankle he received when Stephen pushed him down the first time.  
  
He could hear the three voices call out to him, but he block them out, as he slowly treaded home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Who the hell could have done that to Davis?" the 32-year-old teacher pondered, using Davis instead of Daisuke because it was too hard to say for the American.  
  
Ken stared at his friend's retreating back, and sighed. "I'm not really sure who Daisuke is even." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ High School Loser  
  
Nobody Likes You  
  
Held Back A Grade  
  
Had a Popular Sister  
  
Has a Drunk Daddy  
  
Ya Mommy is Dead  
  
High School Loser  
  
Nobody There To  
  
Help You Through School  
  
You're On Your Own  
  
For this Teen-age Journey  
  
You Have Nothin' and Nobody But  
  
You  
  
****************************************************************** So, what d'ya think? A little corny? Ok, even if it is, remember, NO flame. PLEASE review! ^^ 


	2. Daisuke's Miserable Life and New Girl Hi...

Ok, thanks to the reviewers! I love you all! ^^ I'll do you all at the bottom. Anyways, you know the whole thing: I do not own Digimon, just the two songs and the teachers. Also, for those of you who are a little confused, back when I said Dai-Chan was held back a grade but gets B's; in the 9th grade (he's 15, in the 9th grade), when he was 14, he had all F's and D's, but now, he's getting B's. Ok, better? Good. Now, On with the fic!  
  
******************************************************************* Dragging himself to home for a mile had numbed his left foot. In fact, everywhere on his body felt numb.  
  
Opening the door to his apartment door with his fingers, he thanked once again that his apartment had an elevator; especially that fact he lived on the 7th floor and his right ankle was twisted.  
  
As he opened it to its full length, the smell of beer and the sound of his father's deep snoring started to fill the hallway. Closing it slowly behind him, careful not to awake him, he locked it and began to untie his shoelaces. He walked across the hallway, crossing the living room, getting a glance at his father, who was lying there, 5 beer bottles spread all over the rug.  
  
He limped over to his room, throwing his backpack on the ground of his room. He turned to the bathroom, which was right across his room, closing the door right behind him.  
  
He took off his white shirt (S.B.: There you go, Daisuke Fans!) to reveal his bruised torso (S.B.: Though, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want any injuries on him. ^^`). Pressing a hand against it, he felt a shock climbing up his back. He winced, then shook it off, beginning to strip off his jeans, socks, and his precious goggles.  
  
After he had done that, he climbed carefully into the tub, twisting the knob and letting what felt like the warm water from heaven shower down on him. He stayed standing for 1 whole minute, letting it just soak him and release him from his worries or injuries. 'People are right: showers do let you forget your trouble,' Daisuke thought wearily, as he reached for the shampoo and began squeezing it into his right palm.  
  
After his refreshing shower he dried himself up, along with putting new clothes on, he tiptoed to his room quietly and quickly, shutting the door behind him. He sighed, flopping himself onto his comfortable bed.  
  
Curling himself up into a ball, he reflected the scene with Ken, Takeru, and Mr. Rosen. 'Stupid! Why didn't you tell them! You wouldn't have to worry about getting beat up again tomorrow!' a part of him scolded at him. He stretched to his full length on his bed, crossing his arms behind his head, and miserably remembered it would be Friday tomorrow. He brought one arm out from under his head and rapped his forehead with it, not helping his pains.  
  
He winced slightly at the small pain, which killed about a few of his brain cells, then relaxed; or, at least, calmed down.  
  
Even before his sister left for college, he always had a hard life. His mother had died just after he turned five. His father, who was a technician, had soon gone into depression, and was fired after he didn't show up for six days more than the original break that had given him. His sister began to get a few low grades, but soon got over it and had to be the mother of the house because their father had literally stopped moving.  
  
Daisuke was made fun at when he went to kindergarten without anybody there, and still is laughed at for being the kid who lost his mother. He was able to brighten his mood by playing football and that's where he met his two best friends, Takeru Takaishi and Ken Ichijouji. Though Takeru had given up football and went to basketball, the three of them remained best friends.  
  
Daisuke soon became one of the scums throughout his whole years at school. The only reason he was not beaten up earlier in his life was because Jun had became one of the popular basketball girls in the High school. She also worked out, so she could literally knock the teeth out of boys' mouths.  
  
She left his life and it soon became dull like a flame dimmed out. Takeru and Ken both were semi-popular, but he was still in the low class. Why people soon decided to beat him up, he'll never know. But, somehow, no matter how fast he ran, they always caught him and soon, he became a sport of his own: Daisuke-Beating.  
  
When he was held back a grade, more people began to take a liking to the sport. The only people who still appreciated him were the teachers and his two friends.  
  
He felt alone in this world; like, there were a thousand of brightly-lit candles, while his still shone very dimly. He knew he shouldn't have felt sorry for himself; after all, there were kids his age who were abused by their parents, or raped. But, he just couldn't help but think: 'Those kids are lucky.' They had people who cared for them and not many of their peers at school abused them; yet he had hardly anybody.  
  
Rolling onto his side and curling back into a small ball, he could feel his eyes growing misty. Oh great: tears, he though miserably, as he shut them tightly for two minutes before opening them to find them getting heavy again.  
  
'No, stay awake!' he shouted inside, but he couldn't stop the fatigue growing in him. His eyelid began to blink rapidly, as he yawned widely. 'Stop! You still have work to do!' one side protested. But the other, groaned with tiredness, argue, 'Just a quick nap. Maybe for just an hour or two.'  
  
He didn't know what the first side of him said, because his weak side won; he fell into a deep sleep, lasting about 3 hours. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Three Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ His eyes opened widely and quickly, as he stood up and alert. He stared at his alarm clock, which read: 6:45. "Oh crap!" he whispered, as he slid off his bed and opened his door quickly, but gently.  
  
He walked across the hall, right into the kitchen, which was across the living room, where his dad still sat on the couch, drunk. He walked into the small kitchen, and opened the cupboards, looking for a dinner. Which was easy to find a box of Mac and cheese.  
  
As he prepared this, he stared at his father, who was lying on the couch, snoring deeply. His soft brown eyes trailed to their small TV, which displayed a weatherman talking mutely (his father always had it on mute) about the weather in the states (S.B.: They live in the States; in Katy, Texas. Just to straighten out any confusion.). He sighed, as he began to stir the cheese onto the noodles. Getting the small, white bowls, he scooped some onto it. Pulling out one of the drawers, he retrieved one of the silver spoons, closing it with his left foot (his right ankle still was hurt), then walk silently to his room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A little happy about the fact he had finished his homework as he walked again to school, Daisuke suddenly looked up from the ground to see the green sports field rising up to reveal he was nearing school.  
  
As he kept walking, he couldn't help but see girl was already there, kneeling on the grass of the field. 'Must be a new girl,' he thought dully, as he continued, picking up his pace a little to save her life, despite his pain. The American football players never wanted anybody on the field when they came to practice a bit before school started; most of them always came early.  
  
As he neared, he saw that she was actually a pretty, light-skin girl with brown hair that was barely past her ears, which had a small earring on the upper part of the ear, then a large, silver hoop on the lobe; one on each ear. She had a black leather jacket with a soft, strawberry-pink turtleneck with the sleeves cut off to make the shirt almost a spaghetti strap shirt. She wore light, faded blue jeans with white-and-black sneakers that were Velcro.  
  
She turned her head, making the two pairs of earrings on her ears glint brightly in the sunlight. With a surprise, he saw she also had a small nose ring that actually looked nice on her. She had soft, rose-red eyes that stared at him with a confused expression.  
  
He tried to smile, which kinda failed, and said in his friendly voice, "Hi. Um, I don't mean to be rude, but the Football players are going to be here, and they don't like anybody on the field when they're practicing."  
  
She blinked once, then said in a nice voice that had a little bit of sarcasm in it, "Really? Hm, strange, 'cause," she got up to her feet, and looked around the school as if to find something. She seemed satisfied, and turned to face Daisuke again. "I don't see anything says that."  
  
Apparently, he looked confused, because she laughed, which sounded very beautiful to him, and held out her hand, which had a black, fingerless glove on it. A little surprised, he took it, and both shook hands. "I'm Hikari Yagami. From Odaiba, Japan; just moved here yesterday."  
  
He tried to smile, but was just able to stammer out, "T-th-the name's Dai. I mean, Dasiuke. Er, what I mean is." He gulped, and inhaled deeply. "I'm Daisuke Motomiya. Nice you meet you."  
  
She grinned, showing her white teeth. "I'm guessing you don't have many girls coming up to ya, do ya?" He shook his head violently, causing her to burst out laughing. She then stopped abruptly, as something from the left caught her attention. "Hey, that over there your 'Great American Football Players'?" her voice dripped with sarcasm, as the football (S.B.: American football is gonna be known as AF, while 'soccer' is gonna be known as football, kay?) approached nearer.  
  
He could feel the blush in his cheeks he had when he was talking to her fade away faster than ice melting on a 91 degrees day. He could literally the color on his cheeks pale, as they neared closer. He gulped, and turned to see the girl, Hikari, not even blink an eye. She still held herself in her confident, almost bored, slouch, not batting one of her red eyes.  
  
Stephen walked right in front of her face, and Daisuke could feel all the blood suddenly stop as the captain of the AF's shadow cover her. He loomed over her like a predator, reminding Daisuke painfully of yesterday. Leering at her, Stephen brought his face right in front of hers, breathing his horrible breathe on her face. "Listen, bitch. Didn't anyone tell ya you're not to be on here? Ever? Didn't Wuss here," he nodded in Daisuke's direction, who still kept his eyes on Hikari, who just look disgusted with his breathe. "Tell ya?"  
  
He looked her in the eye, expecting her to burst into tears, throwing herself onto the ground or something and beg for forgiveness. Yet, this girl had the nerves of steel, as she stared him right back.  
  
Finally, after a minute of the staring contest, she broke the silence, saying, "You know, you're right. Daisuke did tell me this field is 'reserved'," here, she rolled her eyes, which started to reel the AF team up some more. "To some AF players. But," then, she smiled fiercely. "He never told me it 'belonged' to a crowd of over grown, big-headed orangutans."  
  
Here, Stephen flared up. Daisuke clenched his jaw, closing his fists. Stephen never hit a girl, but he was a little crazy right now. He turned to see the rest of the team glared darkly at the new girl.  
  
Hikari smiled, then positioned herself, as Stephen began to bring his fist back. Suddenly, he brought it forward quickly, which she easily ducked. The Japanese girl popped up quickly, and grabbed his fist, using it to make him punch himself in the eye.  
  
Stephen howled in pain, as he grabbed his face in fury. He quickly took it away, to glare at her with one good eye and one black eye. She smiled pleasantly back, then took her small, closed fist, and let it slam right in his stomach. He clenched it tightly, falling onto the ground, completely winded.  
  
She loomed over him, as he stared at her with a look with mixed fury and- was it real?-horror. She lifted her foot slightly, then, SLAM! Right on his crotch!  
  
Hikari then turned away from the team, who had looks of wonder on their faces, to Daisuke, and smile like she just finished a nice conversation and said, "Shall we?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ok, yes yes, I know. Hikari there was completely AU. But, I always like the idea of a rebel Hikari who could beat up AF players (NO offence intended to any football player! Sorry! Forgive me! ^^). Anyways, did you like it?  
  
Any ideas for a song? I'm still waiting!  
  
Eddie Wachowski's Chick: Yeah, I feel sorry for him, too!  
  
BlackSpark: Thanks!  
  
Willow: Yeah, I always thought they were an interesting couple, too! I guess I'm also just tired of seeing all the Takari fics.  
  
Anthony1: Don't worry! Third and Fourth Chapters are gonna be longer! 


	3. A Little Date After School With Your Two...

Sorry about the LONG update! ^^` But, anyways, on a happy note: More Reviews! ^^. Anyways, yeah, you did read Hikari beating up some Football jock. Also, yes, Daisuke may be a wimp here, but in the later chapters, towards the end, he will toughen up. Anyways, remember, no flames. And no, I do not own anything associated with Digimon.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Daisuke stared at the new Japanese girl with a look that had mixed joy and shock. "How the hell did you do that?!" She looked back at him with a quizzical look. "What?" He pointed back at the grassy, emerald field, which had the AF team there staring at their captain dumbfounded. "I mean, just, you know. You doing, fighting." He stammered out his sentence; I mean, you too would be amazed if this 5'1 girl was able to beat up the strongest jock in the school.  
  
She grinned brightly, laughing. "My older brother Taichi. He taught me how to defend other little kids and myself. Yeah that's how he would earn money: teach kids how to fight, or at least, defend." She sighed wistfully, looking up at the cerulean blue sky before the both of them entered the building.  
  
Daisuke stared at her, shaking her out of her thoughts by saying, "So, you and your brother were really close, huh?" She looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. God, it feels so lonely in the house without him." She loosened her backpack off her shoulders, catching them in her hands. Taking out her books and her agenda, she continued, "Both of us made a little deal that if I help out his students, he would teach me for free." She giggled, as if thinking about it was funny. "There was this one eight-year-old named Lori Hida. He was the youngest one, but the most serious. He was so into learning, that he would always quiet down the other kids just so he could hear Taichi." Daisuke guess that was her older brother.  
  
She peered at her agenda for a while, then looked at Daisuke with a smile on her lips. "Hey, what do you have today?" He shrugged, taking his backpack off his shoulders and taking out his Algebra 1 book out. "Algebra 1, Home EC., PE, and Spanish 1. You?" She shrugged back, saying, "Band, Biology, French 1, and History. Hey, wanna meet come over after school to my house? You know, maybe, to study or something."  
  
HE looked at her with wide eyes, gulping. "Um, sure. I guess. I mean, that would be great." She smiled back. "Well, let's meet on the field. I'm sure 'All-Mighty What-His-Name-'" "Stephen," he said, to which she rolled her beautiful eyes at. "Yeah, him. Muscle-Boy. Anyways, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind. You know, with me kickin' his ass today." She wiggled her thin eyebrows, causing his to smile.  
  
"Ok, so, on the field after school?" he asked, causing her to nod. "Great."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking to his algebra class, he smiled gleefully inside. 'She is so cool! I really hope this is gonna be-Wait, hold on Daisuke. Why would she be interested in a loser like you? She's smart, you got held back a grade! What the hell are you thinking!' He shook his head sadly, flipping his book open to page 145 (S.B.: I'm gonna clear some stuff up at the end of the chapter just for you all, kay?).  
  
Opening the door, he was a little surprised seeing he was the first one there. Not even Mr. Rosen was there at his desk.  
  
He walked to his desk slowly, dropping his backpack onto the ground and under his wooden desk, as he slammed his book on the desk. He sighed, leaning back in his chair and closing his soft brown eyes for a moment.  
  
"Hey, don't you know that's a hazard?" the sound of Takeru made his jump up slightly, causing him to glare at his blonde-headed friend, who grinned back. "So, saw you with that new girl. You like her?"  
  
Daisuke narrowed his eyes more, snapping at his friend, "One, don't do that again! You scared the crap out of me! And two, she just invited me to her house, nothing more." Takeru rolled his eyes, slipping into his desk, which was next to Daisuke's. "Yeah, yeah. Sure it is. But, gotta tell ya, she is kinda hot." He winked at his spiky, brown-haired friend, and started to make his hands like people. "'Oh-'" "Hikari," Daisuke blurted before he realized what would happen next. Mentally, he slapped himself. "'Oh, Hikari! Kiss me!'" Takeru then placed both his hands together, making kissing noises.  
  
Daisuke could feel his ears go red and hot, and could even see the blush coming onto his cheek quickly. He leaned over and swatted his friend's hands, growling, "Cut that out!" But, his blonde friend laughed, flipping his book to the same page as Daisuke.  
  
The brown-haired boy shook his head, turning his head to the door to see it opening, revealing Ken. Takeru looked up and smiled at the blue haired boy, calling out to him, "Hey, Ken! See the new girl?" Ken grinned at Takeru before turning his head to Daisuke to raise an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I did. With you. You have a thing for her?" Daisuke rapidly shook his head, his goggles on the top of his head shining brightly, catching the rays of the sun from the windows of the classroom.  
  
Ken nodded, understanding. He shrugged, and asked politely, "Well, what's her name?" "Hikari Yagami. She's from Odaiba, Japan." "Ah." Ken walked over to the desk left of Daisuke, and seated himself there, also placing his backpack neatly under his desk, after taking his book out. The three of them just sat there in silence. Then, breaking the silence, Takeru leaned over and punched Daisuke on the arm. "Hey, when are you gonna ask her out? Or, at least, for her number?" "Dude!" Daisuke snapped back, just as Mr. Rosen walked in his classroom, followed by other students.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After School ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking over to the field, Daisuke could see Hikari already surrounded by 13 kids. About 2/3rds were boys, the remained 1/3rd were girls. IT was hard to tell what was really going on, as he was about 5 yards away from the field. As he quickened his pace, he squinted a little, trying to find what was going on.  
  
When he was at least 4 feet away from the large group, Daisuke could see Lani right in front of the new girl. 'Probably bitchin' on how Hikari humiliated Stephen,' Daisuke thought, grinning, as the scene of Hikari slamming her foot right on his groin came back flowing into his brain again. Sighing, he ran quickly over there, just in time.  
  
"Look, you bitch! You're the new girl here, kay? So, that means, you either listen to us, or I will kick your ass back to where you came!" The brown- haired girl just stood there, listened and letting the enraged redhead rant, all so calmly. The kids there were listening in intensely; it would be amazing to see the two girls duke it out.  
  
When Lani had finished, Daisuke was already there, right next to Hikari's side, and frowned darkly at Lani. He suddenly looked behind the angry gymnast to see both Takeru and Ken sniggering and chuckling at him, forcing him to blush. He glared at them, before returning back to Lani, who was staring at him with her pretty face looking dumbfounded.  
  
Hikari smiled back at the girl, and cheerfully said, with a note of sarcasm in her voice, "Thanks. You know, you've REALLY made me feel welcomed here! Sorry, love to chat some more, but, I gotta go with Daisuke here," she wrapped both arms around Daisuke's shoulders, making him freeze. But, he nodded, and smiled back at the pretty girl that now had a look that could kill.  
  
Lani, who by then was more of a angry bull than a redhead gymnast, screamed back at Daisuke, "You! You probably told that Jap Bitch to kick Stephen's ass, right bastard! I'm gonna-" "Please, Lani. Not in front of the kids," Hikari said. "You make a bad role model for the youngsters." And with that, she turned her heel, and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Hikari and Daisuke had left the dumbfounded group, walking over to the direction of Daisuke's apartment complex. "Hey, wait." She stopped quickly, causing Daisuke to turn around to find what had caught her attention. She smiled nicely at him. "You hungry? I am." Daisuke tilted his head to the right, replying back, "Yeah, a little. There should be a ice cream stand somewhere here."  
  
Her smile widened, then answered back, "Great! I'll pay." Daisuke shook his head a little to protest, but Hikari's attention was elsewhere. "Hey, whose that? Have they've been stalking us?"  
  
Daisuke turned to the source of Hikari's attention and almost immediately froze. 'Takeru and Ken! Those assholes!' he thought bitterly. 'What the hell are they doing? And what's with all those ones?'  
  
The blonde and blue haired boys were sitting at a table at a "Ben and Jerry's" Ice Cream stand (S.B.: Cut me some slack! I've only been in the states for 1 year and a half, and that's when I was in first grade, kay? So, excuse me for not knowing too much.), with at least 10 one dollar bills in between the two of them. Both had just spotted the two 'couple', and seemed to be holding laughter inside of them, as their shoulders' were shaking violently and Takeru had his hand cupped over his mouth. But, Ken called out to the two of them "HEY! Hikari! Daisuke! Come sit with us!"  
  
The brown-haired, Japanese girl looked back at Daisuke, and smiled cheerfully, "That might be fun! Come on!" Before the spiky-haired boy could protest, the girl ran to the table. With a reluctant sigh and a sinking feeling of what would happen next, he followed, though not as excited.  
  
"Hey, dude! Oh, and by the way, Hikari-right?-ok, well, anyways, great job goin' against 'Ms. Queen Bitch' herself! I mean, no one's ever done that!" congratulated Takeru, which earned a smile from Hikari. "Thanks-er." "Takeru Takaishi." "Ah, well, thanks."  
  
Ken leaned over and grinned at the girl. "So, what would YOU like, Ms. Hikari?" However, instead of answering the question, she tilted her head and frowned slightly at the two friends of Daisuke's. "Don't mean to sound rude, but how the hell do you two know my name?" Ken indicated to Daisuke, who blushed brightly.  
  
"Oh. Well, anyways, don't worry about me. But, nice of you to be a gentleman." "Ah yes, Ken Ichijouji, always the polite gentleman. 'Oh, Kenny! Please hang up my coat!'" mocked Takeru, which Daisuke added, with a evil grin. "'But of course! After all, I am a gentleman. NOT!'" At this, all three but Ken burst out laughing, leaving Ken to grin, and give mocking bows.  
  
"If you must know, Hikari, Ken here," Takeru began, wiping the smile right off of his face. Ken got out of his seat and began to chase Takeru around the table. But, that did not stop the blonde. "Ken here once put a worm in- " unable to finish because Ken had tackle him, the two fallen boys began to wrestle.  
  
Hikari, confused, turned to Daisuke, who had tears of laughter coming to his eyes. "What?" "Ken once put a worm in a girl's panties in a class play, making her wriggle throughout the play. Nearly everybody thought she was doing the Chicken Dance." Both burst out laughing, which caused Ken to call out, "I was, like, in, what? 1st grade? That was about a million years ago!" "Actually, I recall that took place in 4th grade. So, so much for the 'Mature Gentleman!'" Daisuke laughed out, recalling that play.  
  
Hikari grinned, then suddenly, her face brightened up. "Hey, you three wanna come over to my house?" Takeru and Ken looked at each other, their faces turning to grins. "Sure!" "Alright with me! Daisuke, how 'bout you?" Daisuke, now pale, turned to face Takeru who was chuckling at his friend's discomfort. Glaring at him, Daisuke inhaled deeply, and said, almost calmly, "Cool. I would love to come over." Right behind Hikari's turned back, he used mention the sign of killing right at the throat to Takeru, who just grinned smugly back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, we have orange soda, coke, and sprite. Oh, and sorry about the mess. My mom and dad had to work a little late, so, we're by ourselves. So, just grab whatever drink you want, and follow me." Grasping his fingers around an Orange Soda, Daisuke opened it, slurping down the cool, liquid down his throat, which is the best on a hot day (Great, now I'M thirsty!). Licking his lips, he followed Ken and Takeru right behind Hikari; Ken drinking a Sprite, Takeru slurping down a coke, and Hikari holding a cold coke also in her left hand.  
  
The three boys followed the girl into her already-packed room. You could barely see the white wallpaper of Hikari's, that the reason was because there were posters everywhere! Right above her bed was a poster of the American Idol Winner Ruben Studdard, with the other American Idol Season Two finalists around her bed. Avril Lavigne had covered her door, with Good Charlotte decorating her desk. Third Eye Blind along with Less Than Jake was on the doors of her Closets, with Rapper Eminem above her huge bookcase. A small TV with a Playstation 2 was on the other desk in front of her bed, a small picture of Vanessa Carlton behind it. The Chicago poster was in front of one of her windows. The rest of her wall was covered with small pictures from the magazines.  
  
I n other words, not to be so long and boring, her room had quite a lot of stuff that was somehow organized well. Despite all her things, they were placed into neat piles. There're were even clothes on the floor.  
  
On her double-bunked bed (Apparently, she slept on the bottom bunk and her brother used to sleep with her before he moved to college) slept a white cat with almost purple-like stripes on her twitching tail. (S.B.: Take a GOOOOOOOOD guess who that is!) She smiled proudly at it, and explained, "We used to have a cat when Tai was with us. But, he died just a day after Tai left, so my folks got my another cat. Unfortunately, Gato here isn't awake." She stroked the female cat's white, silky fur with her palm, sitting down on her bed.  
  
Daisuke was still amazed at the walls. 'It must have taken her all day yesterday just for her to put up all these pictures!' he thought, hypnotized. His eyes trailed all over her room, not even hearing what Takeru and Ken were saying to Hikari.  
  
"So, you also took dancing class for 4 years?" Takeru asked, his eyes trailed over to the upper-right corner, which a white tank top with pink tights were piled. The girl nodded, explaining, "Yeah, I mean, it was ok; not as good as learning defense, but it actually helped out a lot for that class."  
  
The blue hair boy interrupted the blonde, who was about to ask Hikari another question, causing Takeru to glare at Ken for a moment, "Did you have a brother?" She smiled at his wondering, and nodded again. "Yep. An older brother named Taichi; both of us are about four years apart."  
  
Ken became silent and a strange glaze came over his narrowed, cerulean eyes. However, Takeru yakked, "Cool! I also have an older brother; same age as your bro, perhaps." She turned over to the basketball star and grinned. "Really? What's his name?" "Yamato. But, my mom and dad separated, so we both really didn't have enough time to develop a brotherly relationship. But, he did have his own band, and sometimes, he would invite me over."  
  
She grinned at the word band, causing Daisuke to be a little confused. He turned his head to the lower-left corner and saw a small, round jukebox, with a long, thin wire connected to a small, real microphone. He jerked his head back to the other three and saw Hikari smiling at the thing. "I really want to be an American Idol, I guess, when I become 17, so I practice a lot." She laughed her nice, beautiful laugh. "I'm always up for new things, so I thought, when I saw American Idol Season Two, 'Hey, I could do that!' So, I really want to start a band at this school."  
  
Daisuke brightened at that. The only thing that kept him sane the high school year without his sister was his guitar, which he bought himself with his own, hard-earned money.  
  
Takeru smiled at the thought of her singing, yet darkened, looking at his watch. "What the hell time is-oh, crap! Look," he sighed, taking one more look at the room. "IT was great for you to invite me, but I HAVE to go. I have Basketball in 30 minutes, and my mom can't drive me." Ken leaned over, smiling. "Lazy bastard." He pushed Takeru over, who laughed, grabbing his backpack, which he left on her floor, and started out of her room.  
  
The other three got up, Ken grabbing his backpack too, which he threw on her floor as well. "I also have to go, too. Man, but hey. Thanks anyways, Hikari." Both started towards the door, but Ken paused, to look back at Hikari. "Hey, I think you might want to talk to Mr. Gordon about that band idea." He referred to the old, but pleasant, band instructor, who used to be a record artist before becoming a teacher for the school.  
  
Takeru opened the door, giving one more smile to Hikari and Daisuke. "Bye Kari-is it alright if I call you that? See ya Daisuke." Daisuke gave the blonde a death glare, as both Hikari and Ken laughed, Ken following Takeru's retreating back. "Hey, Daisuke. Remember: game, tomorrow. 2:00. Be there 1:30." With a wave to the brown-haired boy and a polite nod and smile to the girl, he left.  
  
Hikari walked over to close the opened door, hesitated, then turned to Daisuke. "You don't have to go anywhere?" He shrugged. "Why, you want me to?" "No. Just wondering." She closed it was a loud BANG! And started back into her room again.  
  
"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you: What instrument do you play in band?" "Well, when I meant today by Band Class, I just had to go there to ask him about starting my own band, you know, like Takeru said. I really have Art then, but still, I was able to pass that." She smiled, sitting down on her ruby-red carpet that covered her floor. She patted a spot to indicate Daisuke to sit next to her.  
  
"Hey, is it okay if I go to your game tomorrow? I would really love to go out!" Daisuke smiled at her eagerness, and nodded. "Sure. I don't see any reason why not."  
  
She grinned, then stood up, grabbing a black spiral notebook from her computer desk, sitting back down. "What's that?" "Oh, this is my notebook for all my songs I usually write. You know. For my 'band.'" She laughed.  
  
Daisuke laughed also. Then, suddenly, he frowned slightly. "Hey, look. I gotta go. Sorry." Hikari jerked her head to stare at him with a little pout. "Really? Ah man, that sucks! Well, anyways, thanks Daisuke." Both kids got up from the floor, walking back to the door.  
  
"Hey, a quick question before you leave." He looked back at her, putting his backpack onto his shoulders. "Yeah?" She tilted her head to the left, which made her have a confused expression. "Why did most of the people this afternoon, when I talked to that bitch look surprised at you, or at least, stare at you like a slug?"  
  
He narrowed his brown eyes a little, staring down at his shoes. "Because, I'm...kinda the loser of the high school. I was held back a year...my mom died when I was young." He took his eyes from the floor to stare into her beautiful ruby eyes. "Sorry. Thanks. For today." With that, he turned his heel and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Staring at the door that Daisuke had just left, she gave a loud sigh, retreating back to her room. She sat down onto the ground, giving a little jump when Gato rubbed against her.  
  
Picking the white cat up, she place her (Gato) onto her lap, where she purred deeply, as Hikari stroked her, thinking about the boy who called himself a loser. Suddenly, her face brightened. Grabbing her notebook, she gently pushed Gato off her lap, which irritated the cat, but not so much that it made her want to leave her master.  
  
Staring at Vanessa first, to Ruben, who both had frozen smiles on their faces over her bed, she smiled slightly, before planting her nose in her notebook, and writing new lyrics.  
  
You're Alone in This Game  
  
Forgotten and Afriad  
  
With No Light to Guide You  
  
NO Guardian Angel  
  
To Look After You  
  
The Only One You Have  
  
Is Yourself  
  
(Chorus)  
  
High School Loser  
  
Nobody Likes You  
  
Held Back A Grade  
  
Had a Popular Sister  
  
Has a Drunk Daddy  
  
Ya Mommy is Dead  
  
High School Loser  
  
Nobody There To  
  
Help You Through School  
  
You're On Your Own  
  
For this Teen-age Journey  
  
You Have Nothin' and Nobody But  
  
You  
  
(End Chorus)  
  
No One in Your Life  
  
You Can Turn To  
  
All You Have  
  
Is You  
  
Not The Most Popular  
  
Mediocre at Football  
  
You Only Have  
  
Yourself in This World  
  
(Chorus again)  
  
What Ever Happened To  
  
The Rules?  
  
When a Lonely Child Had  
  
To Go Through This  
  
Crazy World of Ours  
  
By Himself?  
  
I Don't Know 'Bout  
  
The Rest of You All,  
  
But I'm by his Side,  
  
Replacing For His Angel  
  
There's Just Ain't Room  
  
Enough Anymore For a  
  
High-School Loser Like You  
  
(Chorus last time)  
  
High School Loser  
  
Nobody Likes You  
  
Held Back A Grade  
  
Had a Popular Sister  
  
Has a Drunk Daddy  
  
Ya Mommy is Dead  
  
High School Loser  
  
You Have Only Me to Guide You  
  
Through this Crazy  
  
Teen-age Journey  
  
You Have Nothin', Yet  
  
You Have Nobody But  
  
Me  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There, the "High-School Loser" Song. Still waitin' for more songs! Oh, an by the by, to clear things up.  
  
It's about March, about middle of the school year  
  
Hikari took dance classes for four year when 6 to 10 years-old. Then, Taichi taught her to defend herself for free, because he earned money by teaching younger kids to learn defending themselves.  
  
This is taking place in Katy, Texas  
  
Hikari and Daisuke live in the same buildings; her on the 14, him on the 9th  
  
That's all! Oh, and for reviews:  
  
OrixBlueWave: Um, thanks? Sorry, I really don't watch Seinfield.  
  
Kit Kat: Yeah, I got the idea because, most of the stories I read about Takari (DEATH TO THEM ALL!) is just she's a poor girl, or she's a popular girl. Also, another reason I got the idea was Hikari being a rebel because I thought of her being a singer, and not just one of those nicey-nice girls. There just aren't too many rocker girls these days!  
  
BlackSpark: Thanks! I feel sorry for Daisuke too! Also, Takari DOES get quite tiring, doesn't it?  
  
Hannah: Thanks!  
  
Rebles: Sorry, but don't worry! He will toughen up a bit!  
  
Anothony1: NO problem! Also, SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE! I was busy! FORGIVE ME!  
  
Sakura123: Yeah she did! ^^ Heh, I always did like Hikari being able to defend herself, not be so defenseless, BUT that still does not mean I didn't like her as a young girl! I liked her when she was young. Erm, getting off the subject, ^^` Thanks!  
  
hehe: Thanks! 


	4. The Kiss

I am SO SORRY! My damn Internet wouldn't work for some reason, longer than I thought, so I was as pissed as you all were. I am really, truly, so sorry! But, hey! I'm back! And, reviews will be down at the bottom. Also, finally, TRUE Daikari in THIS chapter will happen! YEAH! But, seriously. Let's get this fic started!  
  
Disclaimer: What, do I have to repeat it 100 times? I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY MUSICIANS! NO FLAMING OR SUING! BACK LAWYERS, BACK!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right now, the only thing that kept pounding in Daisuke's head was the score of the game: 4-4. His spiked hair laid flat for once, in his eyes, yet still not blocking his vision; his usually depressed brown eyes (now having a hard look that he only received when it was a football game) concentrated onto his fellow teammates.  
  
"Motomiya!"  
  
Daisuke reared to his full height quickly, jogging towards his team's coach, Coach James.  
  
"Motomiya, sub in for Berns. Pass the ball to Ichijouji so he can end the game. Got it?"  
  
Daisuke nodded, sprinting to the sidelines. One of the referees blasted his whistle, allowing the brown-haired boy to launch across the field. When his teammate, Erik Berns, passed him, Daisuke could see why his coach subbed the great athlete. Erik, though almost as good as Ken was in football, was almost completely covered in mud, his chest heaving for oxygen.  
  
He (Daisuke) ran to take Erik's place, sizing up how to pass to his blue- haired friend. He dribbled the ball down, narrowly dodging the massive giants of the rival team. He yelped to Ken, "Ball!", slamming it with his foot to him.  
  
The muddy ball bounced off the football-star's head, landing close at his feet. Ken dribbled it down at the enemy's goal, giving a grunt, as he forcefully kicked it right into the goal.  
  
Everybody held their breath. Almost in slow motion, the ball sailed in the rain, the enemy's goalkeeper crouching down to pounce for it. Yet, the wind did mercy and..yes! Making the score 5-4 for the home team of Katy, Texas.  
  
Daisuke nearly collapsed with joy. He fell to his mud-caked knees, letting the rain shower on him, as the other teammates of his gathered around Ken to congratulate him on his success. Yet, Daisuke, of course, was sorta used to the isolation. Yet, he gave a little jump when he felt the soft tap on his sweaty shoulder.  
  
Turning around with a wide grin, he froze, when he saw it was Hikari staring down at him with a bright smile that seemed to lit up the gloomy field.  
  
"Hey, nice pass!" she complimented, while Daisuke tried to find words. "Um, thanks!"  
  
He stood up, mud trickling down his legs, as he looked around. The rest of his team was gathered around the stands, all under umbrellas.  
  
He looked over at Hikari, who was also under a huge, black umbrella. Once again, she was not wearing the most fashionable outfit: loose, baggy black shirt that had a snow leopard roaring to the crescent moon and tight, blue jeans. A black choker with a dragon on it was tighten around her neck.  
  
She looked over at him, her wild gleam still in her scarlet eyes. "Hey, you did a great job. I mean, you didn't score a goal, but, it's like you did."  
  
With that, she grinned, bringing a smile also to Daisuke's lips. "So, what time did you come?"  
  
"Right around the first goal."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Both then stood there silent; one dry, one soaking with sweat, happiness, and rain. Hikari stared up at the sky, as did he.  
  
"You know, rainy days seem like angels crying," he spoke softly, breaking the silence.  
  
The girl looked at him with a small smile on her lips. "Very poetic, coming out of you."  
  
He grinned, as they both stared at the mud-covered field. By now, both were the only ones left.  
  
"Hey, Hikari?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Did you ever, err, have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, I did have a guy who I just hang around back in Japan. His name was Sasuke, and I have to admit, I did have feelings for him; people always called us lovers."  
  
Now, the pleasant, tomboy smiled almost dreamily, flashing back into memories.  
  
"I remember, one time, both of us wanted to go see a movie. But, we got there late. I remember asking him, 'how do we get in?' So, he suggested that we sneak in. We did, but we almost did get caught. But, he pushed me into the wall and both of us acted like we were having sex."  
  
Both of the kids laughed, as she continued. "The guy ran his ass out of there pretty damn fast. That would probably be a scene he'd never forget."  
  
"And then, there was this one time where we decided to go to the park and he bought us a couple of hot dogs. I remember I was eating then he 'accidentally' (here, she brought her hands up and wagged both of her middle and index fingers.) slammed mine onto my shirt and both of us ended up doing a small food fight until four-o-clock!"  
  
Daisuke smiled, as she giggled at her memories.  
  
"I bet he was a fun dude, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, he was a great guy. He gave me two red roses before I left to here."  
  
She sighed, looking at him.  
  
"So, did you have any?"  
  
"No. Many of them avoid me like a plague."  
  
Both just stood for a minute in silence. Suddenly, Hikari cleared her throat, turning her head to have ruby-red eyes staring into chocolate-brown eyes.  
  
"Would...Would you like to?"  
  
Daisuke hesitated. "I-I guess."  
  
Before he knew it, his lips were locked onto hers; not too passionate, but still, something really great.  
  
His head began sparking like fireworks. The moment was something he had never thought about.  
  
Both finally parted away after 5 seconds. Daisuke flickered his eyes to the ground before finally resting again on Hikari.  
  
"Was, the movie experience like this?"  
  
"no, nothing even compared to this."  
  
With that, both kissed again, though longer; as the rain, like angel's tears from heaven, showered down on them. They didn't care if they were soaked. To them, this was nothing compared to the storm happening inside their bodies. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh, told you! Oh, and so sorry, but I have tons of homework, so reviews next chapter! AND FORGIVE ME! Don't come to my house with pitchforks just for that LONG wait! I was disappointed too! But, remember. Expect it sometime early November. Hey, my b-day's that month! Hmm, gotta start planning. Err, the story's next chapter, of course! Heh heh! ^^` 


	5. Of Songs, Fights, and Feelings

Heh, I got a whole bunch of reviews! ^^ I feel loved! Anyways, you're defiantly gonna see some improvement for week in Daisuke! ^^ Heh, NOW we get to the singing part. Anyways, ideas for songs are still open. Oh, and I'm gonna introduce three more characters I own. See ya's!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
For about a week the talk of Daisuke and Hikari being together was a hit in the school. Of course, no one talked about it more than T.K. and Ken.  
  
"I still can't believe it took you only three days!" T.K. jeered at the spiky haired boy, lying on Ken's floor, as he had just stopped laughing for 4 minutes.  
  
Daisuke glared at the blonde, shoving him by punching him on his arm. Ken laughed, saying, "hey, Dai, calm down! We're not insulting you; we're just saying the truth."  
  
Daisuke stood there glaring at his friends, then finally laughed also. "Yeah, I guess you're both right."  
  
T.K. rocked back and forth, a grin coming onto his face. "Gotta tell ya though, mate. Can't blame you. She's one hell of a woman."  
  
Ken smiled, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. "Didn't somebody say, 'Hell Hath NO Fury Than A Woman Scorned'?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright guys, ready to take it from the top?" Hikari asked her band, which consisted of guitarists Jacob and Harold, and drummer Will. They were pretty good, all three having to practice since about 10 years old.  
  
Jacob smiled, brushing his scarlet hair from his right emerald eye, though it didn't help because it covered it again. "Again, who is this about?"  
  
She sighed. Despite him being a great guitarist, he could get annoying and under your skin.  
  
Lucky, Will, a blonde, shy kid who also just moved into Katy, reached over and shoved Jacob.  
  
Harold, a black kid who had lived in Katy all his life, smiled at the guys childness and said, "Alright guys, let's just get this over with."  
  
Hikari look up at them, then resumed her position. The other three followed suit and, they began. You're Alone in This Game  
  
Forgotten and Afriad  
  
With No Light to Guide You  
  
NO Guardian Angel  
  
To Look After You  
  
The Only One You Have  
  
Is Yourself  
  
(Chorus)  
  
High School Loser  
  
Nobody Likes You  
  
Held Back A Grade  
  
Had a Popular Sister  
  
Has a Drunk Daddy  
  
Ya Mommy is Dead  
  
High School Loser  
  
Nobody There To  
  
Help You Through School  
  
You're On Your Own  
  
For this Teen-age Journey  
  
You Have Nothin' and Nobody But  
  
You  
  
(End Chorus)  
  
No One in Your Life  
  
You Can Turn To  
  
All You Have  
  
Is You  
  
Not The Most Popular  
  
Mediocre at Football  
  
You Only Have  
  
Yourself in This World  
  
(Chorus again)  
  
What Ever Happened To  
  
The Rules?  
  
When a Lonely Child Had  
  
To Go Through This  
  
Crazy World of Ours  
  
By Himself?  
  
I Don't Know 'Bout  
  
The Rest of You All,  
  
But I'm by his Side,  
  
Replacing For His Angel  
  
There's Just Ain't Room  
  
Enough Anymore For a  
  
High-School Loser Like You  
  
(Chorus last time)  
  
High School Loser  
  
Nobody Likes You  
  
Held Back A Grade  
  
Had a Popular Sister  
  
Has a Drunk Daddy  
  
Ya Mommy is Dead  
  
High School Loser  
  
You Have Only Me to Guide You  
  
Through this Crazy  
  
Teen-age Journey  
  
You Have Nothin', Yet  
  
You Have Nobody But  
  
Me  
  
Hikari finished, looking up at her groupmates. The three males smiled at her, confident about the dance that would be coming soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke had just left Ken's house about 5 minutes ago, walking across the schoolyard to get to his house. He still didn't really like it, yet the fact of having Hikari as his girlfriend lifted his spirits and made him a little more tolerant of it.  
  
As he crossed the grounds, he suddenly felt a strong grip on his shoulder. He was spun around to face: Stephen and Lani.  
  
He felt himself go into his usual target stance, yet something inside of him snapped. You know, he wasn't going to take anymore of this BS. No, he wasn't going to play the wussy bully target any more for some AF jock who would be going to jail because he wasn't tough.  
  
Stephen jabbed his finger right in his face. He snarled darkly right at Daisuke, spreading bad breath across his face, "Listen, punk. You better tell you're little girlfriend she got something coming for her soon, favor of me and Lani here."  
  
Daisuke sneered back, "Shut up, Stephen."  
  
Lani eyes grew wider, bringing her hand up to her mouth. He glared at her, snapping back, "Yeah, Bitchy McBitch. You heard me. I'm not gonna stand around and take anymore crap from either of you two dumb-asses!"  
  
Stephen cracked his knuckles, with Lani followed suit by placing her fists on her hips. "Listen bastard, you got something coming."  
  
"Yeah? Well, my life can't get any worse than this, so bring it!"  
  
A fist connected with his stomach. However, Daisuke was ready. His hand sprang out, clasping onto his wrist and twisting it.  
  
Listening to Stephen howl in pain suddenly gave Daisuke a little satisfaction. However, that didn't last long, as Lani reached out with her high heels and slammed them right into his shins.  
  
Baring his teeth, he withstood it, as he brought his fist up and finally did his first punch, landing on Stephen's nose.  
  
It didn't crack, yet it did distract him. Daisuke finally stood to his full height, yet he was knocked down, as Lani got right in front of him and slammed her purse, which felt like it carried bricks, right into his face.  
  
Stephen got to his feet, now seriously pissed off. No dork was going to fight him off. He positioned himself over Daisuke, his heavy knees pinning Dai's thin arms.  
  
Daisuke struggled under the weight, though the jock kept him firmly planted. Stephen began to slam his iron-like fists into the football boy's face, blood soon erupting from it.  
  
After what was really 5 minutes but felt like a century to Daisuke, Stephen got up, blood staining his hands. The spiky brown-haired boy, with all his little strength left, got to his feet in almost a swaying motion. He stared at the two bullies, before sprinting off to his apartment with such feelings of hatred and loathing in his heart.  
  
Stephen started after him, yet Lani's soft, yet firm grip on his shoulder stopped him. "Leave him. We'll take care of that loser later."  
  
A sickening smirk slid onto his lips. "I like that. Yeah, later."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I KNOW! Grr, even I want to pull Stephen out and push him out of MY apartment building (I live on the 16th floor). But, anyways, for the reviews!  
  
Kit Kat: (Blushes) Heh, you're reviews are REALLY encouraging! ^^ I feel loved! Heh, anyways, thanks a lot! And, I'll try!  
  
Digigirl99: NO prob! And thanks!  
  
Matt Ikazou: Apparently! ^^ Heh, they can't get their hands off each other, eh?  
  
Oracle of the Stars: Thanks  
  
BlackSpark: Sorry. Hope this is long enough! ^^` Thanks  
  
Anthony1: Sorry about it being short, but still, thanks! 


	6. Promises and Love

Hey again, folks! ^^ So happy to finally have a weekend! So anyways, I promise this chapter will be longer! Sorry for all the short ones! ^^` Anyways, see ya!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Daisuke slammed the door of his apartment, now pissed off at everybody. Mostly, however, he was pissed off at himself. He despised himself for being so weak, for being a wimp, a loser.  
  
He didn't bother to go to the bathroom this time. He ran straight into his room, blood dripping where he stepped.  
  
He didn't even realize his father was not home.  
  
In his room, he closed his door, turning around and sitting down with his back leaning against the door. He placed his head in his hands, as his body shook uncontrollably.  
  
After a few minutes, he stood up and walked to his small drawer. He opened it slowly, placing a trembling hand into it and pulling out a knife. He walked back to his bed with it, sitting on his bed and placed the cold steel on his wrist. He took four deep breathes. He was going to do it. He was going to commit suicide. Nobody would miss him. Nobody would care.  
  
He tilted his head up to his white ceiling, biting his lip. He removed the knife from his wrist and held the point over his heart. He was prepared to drive it into his heart, until his door opened with his father standing in the doorway.  
  
For about 5 seconds, both males stood there. Daisuke with the knife pointed to his heart and his father standing at the doorway, for the first time with a look, that belonged to most parents, of concern.  
  
Daisuke didn't even recognize him. His father used to have a beard growing, yet now, his face was clean and shaven. And he didn't have his shirt with beer stains on it. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt under a Hawaiian T-shirt that was opened. Rather, except for his beer belly, he actually looked pretty nice.  
  
His father started to walk towards him cautiously. Daisuke stopped him, snarling darkly, "What do you want?"  
  
His father gulped, and began to talk casually. "I just, want to talk."  
  
He was not impressed. The brown haired boy suddenly laughed mirthlessly, which didn't sound like him at all. "Oh really? Well, why do you want to talk to me now?"  
  
His father was soon standing in front of him, scratching his head. "Look, Dai, I know I wasn't the best parent or even one at all. But, all I want is just to talk. So, put down the knife and just listen to me."  
  
He sighed, and sat down next to Daisuke, wrenching the knife out of his hand. He coughed and began.  
  
"I went out today and got a job. A job with computers."  
  
"I don't see-"  
  
"Just, let me finish. Well, when your mother was alive, I thought that I wouldn't be able to function without her, and, apparently, it came true. But, there was a little part of me that was still alive. It was like; I was seeing out a closed cavern and couldn't speak.  
  
"So, really, I was watching you coming home being beat up and blood all over your face. I remember, when your mother told me she was pregnant with you, I thought to myself, 'I won't let him be weak. I'll teach him everything about being a man.' Like most fathers, I thought of the father- son things we could do together.  
  
"However, she died, and you didn't get to have any training, like me. When I was your age, I was the complete opposite of you: popular, talented, a fighter."  
  
Daisuke grunted, "So?"  
  
He father sighed. "Well, I guess you were what made me get back on my feet. Last week, when I saw you happy for the first time, I guess I became whole again.  
  
"So, Daisuke, I'm just saying, are you just going to kill yourself and cause more suffering? You'll be just like that bully who terrorizes you, cause more suffering to people by killing yourself. You're basically saying we're not important for you. Or, are you going to grin it and bear it? Are you going to live with it and make everybody happy?"  
  
His father's words hit him hard. Daisuke lowered his head to the ground, biting his lip to keep tears back. He didn't want to cause suffering now to functioning father, or to Hikari Yagami, the rebel. NO, he didn't want Takeru or Ken either to think it was their fault and not be go on to their dreams. Ken had a future of football in front of him, and Takeru was to be a basketball star.  
  
He soon couldn't hold back the tears. The warm liquids began to flow down his cheeks. His father leaned over and hugged him. For about 5 minutes, they just sat there, both males, hugging each other, finally together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Day Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari smiled slightly, finally finishing the lyrics of her second song. She set her notebook down and walked over to her bed, lying on top of it.  
  
Gato walked up next to her, curling against her long, smooth hip. The Japanese girl brought her hand up and began to stroke the cat's luxurious white fur, as Gato purred contently.  
  
As she petted Gato, Hikari couldn't help but think of Daisuke. Frowning slightly, she reached over to the phone next her bed, dialing his number. As it began to ring, she put the phone next to her right ear, waiting patiently for the click.  
  
Suddenly, it came, and Daisuke's voice up. "Hello, Motomiya residence, Daisuke speaking."  
  
She smiled, and began to wrapped the phone's cord around her finger. "Hey, Dai, it's me, Hikari."  
  
"Oh hey!" his voice soon became cheerful and pleasant from the dull, proper tone that he answered in.  
  
"Hi, I was just wondering, do ya wanna do something today?"  
  
"Well, yeah, sorry no. I can't. I have this thing to do with my dad," he explained. Hikari was a little stunned. From what she heard from him, his father hardly moved except to get a beer.  
  
"Oh. Ok, that's fine. Well, maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"You know, ironically, I was just going to call YOU and ask if you wanna do something tomorrow!"  
  
Hikari laughed, cheerfully responding, "Well, they were right when they said, 'great minds think alike'!"  
  
He laughed, "Apparently!"  
  
She smiled and chatted, "Well, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Well, do you think you can meet me at the mall tomorrow at 11:00 a.m. in the food court? We'll spend the whole day together!"  
  
Hikari smiled. "Sure! I would love that!"  
  
"So, see ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Ok, bye!" Both hung up, Hikari feeling unusually bouncy inside. She had never felt this way before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke swirled his French fry (AU: I refuse to call it "Freedom Fry!") into the ketchup, inserting it into his mouth and began to chew. He swallowed, and stared at Hikari eat the last of their fries. Sure, maybe he had to spend about $20 bucks on lunch, but it was worth it.  
  
She smiled back at him and said, "You know, for a fast-food lunch, that was a little romantic."  
  
He grinned back, and replied, "How? Was it the part about it being expensive?"  
  
She laughed, and retorted back, "Well, yeah. But, for a good cause!"  
  
Both laughed, and packed up their stuff, stuffing their trash into the can and went on. As they finally got out of the mall, Daisuke grabbed his bag off his shoulder and put it in front of him, snatching a football out of it. He grinned evilly, as Hikari groaned mockingly.  
  
"Great. Football," she said dramatically to make it sound horrible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Football Field~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even Daisuke had to admit, Hikari was pretty bad at football. For once, he was better at something than she was. Not only did he score 10 goals, he blocked all of hers.  
  
He sighed, and turned to the left, paling when he saw: Stephan and Lani. Both were laughing at Hikari's mistakes. 'Jesus Christ, how long have they been here?' he thought darkly, narrowing his brown eyes.  
  
Hikari looked up, finally hearing their laughter, and began to grind her teeth. She soon stomped away from the field towards the couple. Immediately, both stopped laughing, glaring at her.  
  
"Well, apparently you do have a weakness! Shame isn't it? I thought your people were pros at this! Guess not, huh?" Lani taunted, as Hikari's began to close into tight fists.  
  
Stephen laughed, and said, "Hell, I bet even a 4 year-old could beat you!" Suddenly, the football Hikari and Daisuke were playing with contacted with his forehead, a red bruise soon forming over.  
  
Now, it was the brown-haired girl's turn to laugh. She covered her mouth with her thin hand and began to chuckle into it. "Well, I guess I was wrong. You have an attention span of even less than 1 second."  
  
Both blondes began to tremble with fury. Lani took a step over, yet a voice called out, "Hey!"  
  
All four people looked up to see Mr. Rosen glaring at the two popular kids. Lani scowled darkly, and looked up at Hikari, who also turned her face away from their math teacher to meet her eyes. "We'll get you for this next time, bitch. Better watch out!" And with that, both stormed off..  
  
Daisuke smiled weakly, and he looked up at Mr. Rosen, who winked back at him. He, too, left with a small wave, which to the two returned back.  
  
"Well, gotta admit, being the teacher's pet does have its advantages."  
  
Daisuke laughed, then both walked away from the field also, as it neared 2:00 p.m.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Book Store~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari flipped through the pages of a "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" book lazily, placing it back on its shelf. She walked further down, her eyes caught on a book that said: "Signs, Symbols, and Omens". She grabbed it, flipping through it too, however slower.  
  
Daisuke came up behind her, peering over her shoulder. "Hey, I didn't know you were interested in Wicca!"  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
Both exchanged a smile, and walked over to the cash register.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daisuke's House (5 hours later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, so ready to meet my father?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
Both were standing in front of Daisuke's apartment door. Daisuke reached over and twisted the knob, opening it for both of them to go in. He allowed her to go first, following after her.  
  
His father perked up at the door soft slam. He stood up and walked over to see Hikari and Daisuke in the doorway. He walked over and smiled pleasantly. "HI, I'm Mr. Motomiya. You must be Hikari Yagami."  
  
"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you sir," she replied back politely.  
  
Daisuke cleared his throat, and said, "Um, Dad, I'll come back. I just need a few words with Hikari."  
  
He nodded, and both children walked out again.  
  
Hikari leaned against the railing of the stairs that led up to his floor, crossing her arms across her chest. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck, his left hand digging into his jacket pocket. "Um, well. I guess I just wanted to say, thank you."  
  
"Really? For what?"  
  
"Well, if it wasn't for you, I suppose I wouldn't be living right now." He looked into her ruby red eyes, and decided not to tell her he tried to commit suicide. No, he couldn't bear to see a dark look come into those beautiful eyes of hers. "I guess, thanks for everything. Here," he said, finally removing his hand and pulling out a small case. He had gone over to the mall before their date, buying her a present. He handed it to her, holding his breath.  
  
She took it, opening it slowly, and gasped at the contents it held. She held it up, watching it glimmer slightly in the setting sun. "Oh, it's beautiful!"  
  
What she held was a small necklace with a small circle dangling on it. In the circle, eight thin diamonds where pointing in all directions, all of them topazes. In the middle a small symbol that looked like the sun glimmer brightly too, though it was made of sapphires.  
  
Daisuke smiled, now satisfied he had done the right thing. He would probably not trade this moment for anything else right now; the way her ruby-red eyes sparkled with amazement and her small, sweet smile coming onto her face was just more than a million dollars.  
  
What happened next made him think, 'Thank you, Dad.' For, she wrapped her hands around his neck, both in a tight hug. Soon, both began to lock lips, a silent moment upon them. For something to break this moment was just a horrible sin itself.  
  
Both finally tore away, as Hikari began to snap the necklace around her neck. As the circle dangled, both symbols began to glow together in harmony.  
  
She smiled, and said in a weak voice that sounded like an angel's voice, "Thank you Daisuke."  
  
With that, she walked to the elevator, pressing the lobby button and waving, small tears coming into her eyes. Even Daisuke could feel a smile of glee come onto his face. "No, thank you."  
  
'And you too, Dad. Thanks for stopping me. Thanks for letting me see this angel glow with that small deed I did.'  
  
Finally, as the elevator close, he sighed, and leaned against his door for 2 minutes. He brought his hand to his forehead, wiping it with his sleeve. With a small chuckle, he straightened up and opened his door again, walking in for a good night's rest.  
  
Only two more months until the 9th grade prom. Only two more months to await the visit of the college students. Only two more months, until he finished the 9th grade finally.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry! Reviews next chapter, which will be the end of this story! I know. Sorry. 


	7. Ending Dance

Ok, here's the last chapter! SORRY FOR THE BREAK! Homework! Grrr. Anyways, you know everything. So, sniff, sorry!  
  
For the record, I have not gone to any social activities in school; so don't make fun of me just because I made mistakes about dance!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
May 14-one more month of school for Katy, Texas. In the halls of the high school, talks of dances were going all over. Everybody was nervous with dates and looks. Girls were giggling, making plans on how to get the cutest stud; boys were blushing when girls stared at them, trying to get the best- looking one.  
  
Ken, Takeru, and Daisuke were talking amongst themselves about their dates. Ken had picked up one of the computer girls named Miyako, a cheerful, intelligent violet-haired girl who was in 9th grade. Takeru somehow was able to get Heather, a tough, funny blonde who was on the girls' basketball team. Daisuke was, of course, going out with Hikari, the rebel rocker, whose band would be performing during the dance.  
  
"I mean, how could Heather resist a fellow, not to mention, hot blonde? It was a perfect match," Takeru bragged, trying his best to mock the A.M. football players, which he was succeeding at. Ken laughed.  
  
"Dude, with an ego as yours, I'm surprised she even listened to the first word that came out of your mouth!" As Takeru mocked a pout, Daisuke chuckled to himself, trying to bury himself into his Algebra book. Despite everything about the event, teachers were giving out tests, trying to raise everybody's grade. He was happy to see that this year, he was doing a lot better than last. Most of them have been B/A's, which made his dad happy.  
  
His father, who was doing better, had rented a nice tux for Daisuke, and the brown-haired boy was going without his goggles, which would probably change his look completely. Takeru had also promised to go without his hat, which would also earn a lot of stares from their peers. Ok, so this freshman dance was not as great as a senior prom, and not so important that all will remember it, but still, it was better than just a little party in the classes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(After school)  
  
"Ok guys, that's a wrap!" Hikari said to her band members, who all gave relieved sighs. As she left to go get packed, she could hear they all chatter about their dates. Apparently Jacob had picked up a cheerleader named Lara, Will got a girl from his art class named Vivi, and Harold picked up a nice, shy newcomer named Rachel.  
  
She sighed, shaking her head as she stuffed her notes into her bag. She was still nervous. Yes, she was going with Daisuke, and who could resist that? Yet, she still would need help with getting fixed. She was a singer, not a fashion girl!  
  
She sighed once again, picking her bag up and swinging it over her shoulder. Walking out, she smiled and waved to her friends, who waved back and left.  
  
Walking out to the school courtyard, she looked up to the sky to see the small outline of an airplane standing out of the blue. With that, her heart lifted up. Taichi would be coming back with his girlfriend! She had never met this girl, but she seemed to be nice. They met when they were playing football at college, apparently, so he wanted everybody to meet her.  
  
Her grin became wider. She would also get to meet Daisuke's sister, Jun; from him, she seemed like a real nice person. He told her, yes she was stubborn, yet a really nice girl if you warmed up to.  
  
Digging out her cellphone, dialing her mom's number. When she heard the click, she said, "Hey mom? Yeah, listen, can I go shopping for a dress? Ok, sure. Ok, thanks. Bye!" With that, she slid it back into her bag, then began to walk to the bus stop to catch a bus to the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the mall, she went to "Risa's All Dress Shop". Licking her lips, she began fingering the black dresses. Picking one out, she held it up against her body, seeing if it was the right size.  
  
She suddenly looked up to see a violet haired girl and a blonde. Frowning, she thought these were the two Ken and Takeru were going with. The one with the glasses was Miyako, she guesses, as the blonde she took as Heather. Both were chattering and giggling to each other.  
  
She walked over, tapping the blonde's shoulder. Heather turned around and said, "Oh, hey. What?"  
  
Hikari tilted her head to the side, "You're Heather, right?"  
  
She nodded, then suddenly recognized her. "You must be Hikari! Takeru's been talking all about you and Daisuke."  
  
She nodded, and Miyako chirped up, "So you're the rebel who beat up Stephan! That's must have taken guts!"  
  
She smiled, and said, "No, not really. He may be all body, but he's a real dunce inside." All three giggled.  
  
"Oh, I saw Lani the other day, and she look PISSED off! Kept muttering about a rocker bitch," Heather said, acting like she was trying to figure out who Lani was talking about.  
  
Hikari decided to change the subject. Not that jeering at the two wasn't fun; she just needed help with clothes. "Hey, you two are used to picking out dresses, right?"  
  
Heather groaned, "No, Miyako is." Miyako laughed. "Well, with two older sister, you have to know a lot about dresses."  
  
"Ok, well, do you think you can help me?" Hikari eagerly asked. Miyako looked thoughtful, then snapped her fingers. "Honey, with you, you go better with pink."  
  
Heather nodded, "I agree. Sort of a light pink." She walked over to the pink dresses, then began selecting. "Ok, no, no, no. Hey, if anybody told me I was going to have more fun picking out dresses than sports supplies before this, I would have told them they're nuts!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May 14, a Friday night, was the night of the freshman prom.  
  
Daisuke, Takeru, and Ken agreed to wait at the bush near the front door at 6 for their dates. Daisuke and Takeru had received many looks from others; both went with their head left alone.  
  
When the three girls came, they took their date's voices away.  
  
Hikari came in a thin-strap, light pink dress that came to her ankles with black high heels. A black shawl was around her shoulders, and her hair had a nice, butterfly pin in it. She still wore her choker and necklace, which sparkled in the darkening evening.  
  
Miyako walk with her hair in a nice bun, with a short-sleeved crimson dress. Her glasses were still on her face, but they looked smaller; she had on mascara, courtesy of her sisters, who were in their senior year.  
  
Heather had a one-strap gold dress that also touched her ankles; her hair that was usually in a ponytail was down, which gave her a nice look. Actually, she looked really different, being a tomboy and always seen in a jersey.  
  
Ken smiled, and took Miyako's hand, leading her into the gym. The other two followed suit.  
  
The gym had an actual DJ playing. Where he was playing, Hikari's band equipment was set up. When the first and second dance came, she would be playing her two songs.  
  
Daisuke could see her fidget, glancing up at the stage. He smile, and knelt down to whisper, "Don't worry. You'll be great."  
  
She smiled back. "Really? Hope you like the first one: it's about you."  
  
"Really? Wow, I feel honored!"  
  
She laughed, then look around for her members. She grinned as she saw them all huddled together, with their dates. They did look nice, she had to admit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, everybody. Time to dance. Our new band will play the first two songs, 'Black Needles'."  
  
Everybody applauded, as they made their way up. Mr. Rosen stepped back a few steps to allow them to come up and winked at Hikari, who smiled back. Pray to the gods it would be a success.  
  
As everybody moved in place, she began to sing, soon forgetting about who was there.  
  
You're Alone in This Game  
  
Forgotten and Afraid  
  
With No Light to Guide You  
  
NO Guardian Angel  
  
To Look After You  
  
The Only One You Have  
  
Is Yourself  
  
(Chorus)  
  
High School Loser  
  
Nobody Likes You  
  
Held Back A Grade  
  
Had a Popular Sister  
  
Has a Drunk Daddy  
  
Ya Mommy is Dead  
  
High School Loser  
  
Nobody There To  
  
Help You Through School  
  
You're On Your Own  
  
For this Teen-age Journey  
  
You Have Nothin' and Nobody But  
  
You  
  
(End Chorus)  
  
No One in Your Life  
  
You Can Turn To  
  
All You Have  
  
Is You  
  
Not The Most Popular  
  
Mediocre at Football  
  
You Only Have  
  
Yourself in This World  
  
(Chorus again)  
  
What Ever Happened To  
  
The Rules?  
  
When a Lonely Child Had  
  
To Go Through This  
  
Crazy World of Ours  
  
By Himself?  
  
I Don't Know 'Bout  
  
The Rest of You All,  
  
But I'm by his Side,  
  
Replacing For His Angel  
  
There's Just Ain't Room  
  
Enough Anymore For a  
  
High-School Loser Like You  
  
(Chorus last time)  
  
High School Loser  
  
Nobody Likes You  
  
Held Back A Grade  
  
Had a Popular Sister  
  
Has a Drunk Daddy  
  
Ya Mommy is Dead  
  
High School Loser  
  
You Have Only Me to Guide You  
  
Through this Crazy  
  
Teen-age Journey  
  
You Have Nothin', Yet  
  
You Have Nobody But  
  
Me  
  
She opened her eyes, smiling at the applause from everybody. Some boys began to put their fingers to their lips and whistle. Grinning wider, she looked to her team and began to sing, "Rebellion".  
  
I don't wanna listen  
  
no more  
  
I don't wanna do anything'  
  
No more  
  
All I wanna do  
  
Is rock this world of mine  
  
I don't wanna do this  
  
I don't wanna do that  
  
Just give me a break  
  
To be a teen  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Maybe it's time to  
  
Start a rebellion  
  
Maybe it's time to  
  
Show you how to rock  
  
Maybe it's time to show you  
  
I can walk by myself  
  
Maybe it's time  
  
To rebel  
  
(End chorus)  
  
Please  
  
Don't wanna eat this  
  
No more  
  
Please  
  
Don't wanna be  
  
Led around no more  
  
Please  
  
All I'm just asking  
  
Is to be allowed  
  
To have freedom  
  
I'm a teen  
  
That's all there is to  
  
I'm not some person  
  
To yell at work  
  
I'm not your  
  
Little angel  
  
I'm responsible for myself  
  
And that's all there is  
  
To it  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Maybe it's time to  
  
Start a rebellion  
  
Maybe it's time to  
  
Show you how to rock  
  
Maybe it's time to show you  
  
I can walk by myself  
  
Maybe it's time  
  
To rebel  
  
(End chorus)  
  
Gotta learn that now we  
  
Aren't like you in  
  
Them old days  
  
Gotta teach you  
  
That we can be better  
  
Than y'all  
  
Gotta show you  
  
I can fly by myself  
  
With nobody needed beside me  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Maybe it's time to  
  
Start a rebellion  
  
Maybe it's time to  
  
Show you how to rock  
  
Maybe it's time to show you  
  
I can walk by myself  
  
Maybe it's time  
  
To rebel  
  
(End chorus and song)  
  
She smiled, as the other males got up and bowed deeply to the crowd, who were clapping furiously.  
  
Walking down the stairs after that, she looked around for Daisuke, smiling when she saw he was standing there with a look of satisfaction on his face.  
  
As she walked towards him, he pecked her on the cheek, muttering in her ear, "You were great."  
  
She smiled, and muttered back, "Well? May I have this dance, kind sir?"  
  
"But of course."  
  
"Wait," she said, stopping. Grabbing him, they stared into their eyes, brown into red. Like on the soccer field, they blocked out the other people. Soon, they locked lips, savoring this sweet moment.  
  
After a while, they pulled away, and began to dance to the music, all smiles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Next day, airport)  
  
All six of the kids were there, awaiting their arriving siblings.  
  
Ken, whose brother had died and was a best friend to Jun, was just there for Daisuke. Takeru also had an older brother named Yamato, who he really wasn't able to see because their parents had split. The two girls just wanted to meet the college people.  
  
Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke were giddy. Even if it had been only a year, they were still nervous of the meeting.  
  
Soon, the announcement: "Flight 538 from Boston, Massachusetts is now arriving at Gate 14."  
  
"That's them," Ken quietly commented. They nodded, then started down to the departing gate to meet them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There they are!" Takeru suddenly yelled to the right, pointing and running off. The others took off after them.  
  
Eight people came out of the airport: Taichi, his brown hair even bushier than before, with his arms around the strawberry-haired, who he had wrote took tennis and football and flower-arranging. Hikari smiled, and went over to hug her brother, who grinned and squeezed his baby sister.  
  
Yamato came out, laughing with a pink-haired girl who Takeru took for as his girlfriend, Mimi. They stopped and walked over to them to say hello to him. Yamato, having not seen him for 2 years, gave his brother a noogie, who squirmed under his grasp.  
  
Daisuke, who inhaled sharply, finally saw his sister again. She was in the arms of a guy who she had called as Erek. Walking over, he nearly took all of the breath out of her, yet she forgave him and gave him one of her playful slaps on his cheek. He grinned, and thought of how great the summer would be.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
YE-S! THE ENDING! I know, sad, but I had fun with this! Sorry for the last couples and the crappy ending. I'm just not that great of an author! But, reviews!  
  
Kit Kat: Yes, I know. I'm gonna miss it too! And, I know it is a shock, but I just wanted to spice it up a bit! Thanks for your encouraging reviews! ^^  
  
Anthony1: Heh, glad you noticed! ^^ I will miss your sweet reviews!  
  
DarkStar01: Sorry, but I kinda am a little interested in it. NO really, but just a bit. But thanks for the stars!  
  
BlackSpark: Ok! I will for further stories! Thanks for the advice and great information, not to mention review!  
  
zerowolfgirl: Thanks!  
  
Samhain13: Ok, but I WILL MAKE YOU! Naw, just kidding! But, thanks! 


End file.
